


How do I love thee?

by thermowire



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermowire/pseuds/thermowire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter visits an old friend and sparked a revelation of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I love thee?

**Author's Note:**

> parksborn yay c: i'm working on a couple of more parksborn fics. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH ok!!! English is not my first language!! so i'm apologizing in advance for any wrong grammar that you spot.

Peter walked up to too familiar steps. The last time he went here was 10 years ago. He went here at least 3 times a week for 3 years. Locating one Harry Osborn was a hard one. Especially when he had a disagreement with his father. The 9 year old heir liked to play hide-and-seek with security and scaring the shit out of them when they can't him. But Peter's the only one who can manage to find him. (In present time, also Felicia and Gwen {even though she's a thousand miles away})  
  
Holding a bouquet of lilies, Peter walked up to the beautiful field just outside the original Osborn mansion.  From an outsider, this looked like a vast garden filled with flowers of different kind and colors, and a small alcove to the side. But to Peter, this is like reliving an old memory.   
  
He and Harry had been friends the moment Mrs. Parker gave birth to Peter. After that they were inseparable. Until now.  
  
So he spent most of his childhood in this house, running with Harry on the never ending halls, playing on this very field and having picnics, and napping on the alcove.   
  
But then the Osborns suddenly have to move to UES so that Norman is closer to Oscorp. And for Harry, closer to Peter. They still kept the mansion and takes day trips to the old house. It then suddenly stopped when the accident happened.  
  
Car accident. Assassination.   
  
They were never the same after that.   
  
Peter was almost to his destination when he tripped on a rock. He could almost hear Harry's voice telling him what a klutz he is. He smiled then looked up to see a big stone placed on the ground

_Emily Osborn_

_1964 – 2001_

_I shall love thee better after death_

Peter laid the flowers down and sat on the ground. “Hello Mrs. Osborn.” He smiled as he remembered memories of the late Osborn. How she would always tell Peter to call her Emily, how she would always play with him and Harry and make dinner for the pair even though the maids told her that the cooks would do it.

Emily didn’t grow up in a rich family unlike Norman, so she was a hands-on mother to Harry and would never let the maids or the butlers handle her precious bundle. She and Harry were quite the same. Brunette, pale and they both have beautiful eyes. It’s like looking at the female version of Harry. When Peter heard that she had died, it felt as if he lost someone important in his life.

The two Osborn men became different after that.

“I heard that Norman’s sick.” He says. “Oscorp’s still doing good but the board of directors says that Mr. Osborn’s not feeling well. Gwen told me, she works for Oscorp now. As a intern I mean.”

Peter sighed and stood up. “I thought that you wanted to know. I miss you Mrs. Osborn. Every day of my life. I’m sorry for not visiting you sooner. I’ll try and visit regularly now.”

“Well, uh goodbye.” He said a few prayers, bid farewell and went on his way.

 

**.**                                                                                                      

 

“You might find this funny because, I’m kinda a masked hero. Or vigilante for some.” Peter fidget and was nervous. “I’m Spiderman. Ironic because I was afraid of spiders back then. Until now ofcourse.”

“Norman’s getting worse. Something about an Osborn curse. Did you know any of this?” he asked no one, but felt that Emily answered when wind blew and ruffled Peter’s hair.

2 weeks after Peter’s first visit, he finds himself in front of the tombstone of Emily. “He looked perfectly health to me every time I see him though.”

“And besides it was a long time ago, and people’s health deteriorates?” He continues to ask. “I don’t really know but all I know is that he might die soon.”

He scrunched up his face in confusion. “I don’t know what to feel actually. But all I know is that he’s gonna join you soon and you know how much he misses you.”

 

**.**

 

“Hi again.” Peter says. “So, Norman died today. Everyone made a big fuss about it.”

The wilting lilies were put to the side and replaced with new ones. “And Harry’s back. He’s gonna take over Oscorp now.”

Peter didn’t notice that he was crying until something wet landed on his jeans. He quickly wiped with his sleeve. “I-I don’t know why I’m crying.” He sniffed

“It’s been eight years. Eight! And I see him everywhere. In magazines, the internet on tv” Peter was full on sobbing this time. “I just miss him so so much.”

“…I don’t know how I lived when he left. I felt so empty. It’s like the same feeling when you died.”

“I had a crush on him before.” He briefly smiled at the memory. “You always teased me about it. After a few months when he left, I kinda knew that I loved him. Then the emails stopped. Then in a snap, it went away. Like I never knew him. I had all our pictures together.”

Peter let the tears flow freely now. “And now he’s back and it all came back and I-I don’t know what to do anymore”

 

**.**

 

“Hi Mom.” Peter watched Harry from a distance, because of his enhanced hearing he can hear what Harry was talking about.  “Long time no see!”

Harry Osborn, heir to the Oscorp chair, arrived in New York last night and he’s been in meetings for more than 10 hours. He only got a break when Peter visited and he ditched his meetings and let Felicia handle it for him. Harry said he wanted to visit his mother first before he and Peter would do all the things they wanted.

“I’m the CEO of Oscorp now.” He said flatly, but then his tone changed. “I don’t know what to feel. I always wanted to head Oscorp. But now…”

Harry continued to talk to his mother’s grave and Peter felt that he was intruding something very private. He slowly approached the young CEO and tapped on his shoulder. “Hey, Harry I need to go.”

The blonde’s eyes widened and stood up, but Peter stopped him. “It’s ok. We still have a lot of time to hang out. Aunt May needs me. Go on. Keep talking to your mom. It’s been a long time and you need to catch up.

Peter smiled and relaxed when Harry smiled back. “Ok. I’ll see you soon.” Harry gave him a hug and watched him walk away.

“I admire Peter.” The photographer heard Harry tell his mother “Every since Uncle Ben died he’s doing everything he can to help Aunt May. He’s so awesome. He’s kinda like a…. superhero.”

 

**.**

 

 “Harry’s sick.” Peter said to the tombstone. “The Osborn curse. Apparently it’s hereditary and shit.” He’s crying again and this time he lets them fall freely down his face. “oh my god..”

“He asked me to get Spiderman’s blood because he said this can cure him.” Peter was sobbing and he can’t think clearly. “But- But my blood can…”

Peter didn’t finish his sentence. He broke down once again and clutched his sides. “What am I going to do?”

The sky opened up and dropped a new burden on Peter. It was raining so hard that in a matter of 2 seconds, Peter was drenched. The rain was hiding Peter’s tears as they flowed down his face.

“I  don’t want him to die.”

 

**.**

 

 “Hi Emily.” Peter, back again with flowers and eye bags the size Russia, looked happier than his last visit. “Sorry I haven’t visited you this past month. Things were getting busy.”

“So I told Harry that I was Spiderman and I told him I’d help him find a cure. With the help of Gwen of course.” Peter smiled fondly and set the flowers down and lit a candle. “We also found my dad’s research.”

“Finally knew why he and mom left me. And we found his mini-lab.” Peter recounted the experience with Gwen and his declaration of love to Harry. “And I kinda told Harry I love him?”

“Took him a long time though.”

Peter whipped around and saw his boyfriend and smiled shyly. “Hey.”

Harry smiled back. _That motherfucking dazzling smile of his_. “Hi mom. Back to normal Harry Osborn”

“Not really. He’s easily getting sick and I think that the Osborn curse did something to his immune system.” Peter glared at Harry for I moment then back at the tombstone. “I thought I couldn’t save him…”

“Hey! Hey..” Harry knelt beside Peter and lifted his chin so they were staring at each other’s eyes. “Hey stop that. You saved me. You and Gwen. You found a cure and I’m here. I’m not dead. I’m perfectly alive and dating a man whom I love dearly.”

Harry smiled at Peter and bumped noses at each other. “Please don’t think of that ok?” The CEO hugged the younger man and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. Once Peter’s breath even out, they stood and bid farewell to Emily.

“I love you so much.” Peter said to Harry and kissed the blond.

“I love you too.”

 

**.**

 

 “So! Guess what I did today! Well, last night but who cares.” Peter was back again and looking as happy as ever. “I just proposed to Harry, and he said yes!”

Peter let out a scream of happiness which echoed throughout the garden. “Harry fucking Osborn! Can’t you believe it?! He’s getting married to me! ME! Oh my god!”

He laughed once again and fell back on the grass. “I know I should ask permission from you first, but it was just kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision and I didn’t even give him a ring! Which, by the way, I’m going to buy later after our talk.”

“But we’re happy. He’s happy and hell,   _I’m_ happy. So I think this was one of the stupidest and bravest things I have ever done in my entire life.”

The soon-to-be Osborn smiled bitterly. “I wish you were still here and see this. All the milestones of Harry. I want you to see this moment. _The_ moment that every single mother wants to see.  We miss you so fucking much Emily. Even Felicia and Gwen knows about you! You were like the mother I never had.”

“So! You won’t haunt me from your grave because I didn’t ask permission from you or something?”

 

**.**

 

 It been raining for a week and Peter was happy for that. He doesn’t want people to see him crying whenever he goes out. His excuse is that it’s just the rain on his face.

It been 5 days since Harry died. The sickness came back and it spread to his body rapidly that they both didn’t know that he’s being consumed from the inside. When Harry fainted and was bedridden, Peter knew he couldn’t do anything anymore.

That was 6 days ago.

Harry missed his 25th birthday by 2 weeks.

Harry missed their meeting with their surrogate by 3.

Harry missed their wedding day by 4.

Today was his funeral and Peter made his way down familiar steps and tripped on the very same rock. But this time, he didn’t stand. He curled himself into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably.  He doesn’t know how long he was crying but when a hand touched his shoulders he looked up and saw Gwen with a sad smile and drying tear tracks on her cheeks.

“It’s time.”

Peter made it without crying. From a person’s perspective, it’s like he lost the shine in his eyes. Like his whole world was ripped from him. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t even thank the guest for coming, there were no exchange of pleasantries from Oscorps clients. Nobody said anything at all.

Once the casket was laid down, Peter went up and laid a single full bloom rose on the casket. He didn’t even shed a tear.

Harry per his request was laid to rest in the gardens of the Oscorp Mansion, beside his mother. The tombstone was a beautiful black marble, the same with his mother.

_Harry Osborn_

_1994 – 2019_

_How terrible to love something death can touch_

He kneeled next to Harry’s tombstone and whispered a few things. “I’ll miss you. I’ll miss you so damn much Harry Osborn.”

Next he faced Emily’s. “He’s with you now. I know how much you missed him.” Peter was crying for the first time since the start of the funeral. “Take care of him… I don’t know. You’re already complete. You, Harry and Norman. The perfect family. The family everyone was jealous of.”

“Tell Harry I love him for me.”

Peter smiled bitterly and said his final farewell to the two Osborns who have captured his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't kill me


End file.
